Helione of Barakazaar
Abilities Helione has a faint psychic aura, and can manifest a small ammount of psychic power. Possessions Activities Helione is the owner of an illicit (but legal) opium den where peace-bound customers can sleep while imbibing the drugs of their choice, and where several high paying Riftmore citizens stay for long periods of time among the revelers. Helione isnt known for it, but her opium dependency is more than just from the price she extracts from customers, her nervous nature necessitates a manager, and some of Heliones pay goes to her business. She liked to remain above lower workers, however, seeming to perk herself out of reach from the poorer clientele, only speaking with high powered buyers, and for one "guest" in particular; a permanent resident, as far as she could tell, the being known only as "The Dreamer" had something to do with a group of patrons frequently seen together in the back rooms. Helione was last seen speaking with such a group, before disappearing. She has recently been sending her managers money from a foreign account, with coins often made in the Dwarven Kingdom in Sur Shali Esher's likeness. It is unknown if she is alive, but her disappearance coincides with the disappearance of some of the Riftmore Council members at the same time. Relationships Helione never kept extraneous relationships, preferring to only have business associates. She has several family members in Riftmore, but they haven't kept in touch recently. Her involvement with the council of Riftmore was limited to trade agreements, and the rare entertainment booking overseen by the den staff. Only one person could claim to be close to Helione, and is responsible for her sudden disappearance. Helione oversees a building as her new job; her employer, a cult leader has her organizing soldiers, and divining secrets with her inside a psychic temple. History As a child, Helione rarely knew want, as she was the daughter of a wealthy general from Sheln. Named for the sun she once worshiped, everything changed when her father abandoned her and her mother. Helione had her lineage questioned as a child, which made her distrustful of most for her life, strangely, however, she has an affinity towards her father, and the humanity he belongs to. Her personality is devoid of emotion, instead completely focused on entrepreneurship. Her sisters, and mother moved to Riftmore to escape a life of poverty in Sheln, and attempted to start many businesses. Helione struck luck after purchasing a derelict den right in the center of town, seemingly at a price she couldn't refuse; fate, however had sinister plans for her. Ever hateful of religion, the only part she blamed for her father's callousness, customers came to the den looking to commune with the gods of Pesh smoking. Helione herself was barely interested in drug use, however she oversaw what proved to be a cataclysmic event, ending in her death at the end of a knife wielded by the very customer in question; some say they witnessed the murder, but no one can remember seeing a body, or a killer- obviously experiencing memory loss. Rumors and legends The drug den she run is favored by several council members, despite extremely high rates of drug induced violence reported. Helione was seen by several witnesses, but none with reliable memory of the event, just before her disappearance. Her psychic abilities were realized in the dream-scape created by The Dreamer in a coma induced by the deadly drug Pesh Helione was cast out by her father because of disputes of possible adultery involving her mother, and the general of Sheln's highest army.. These disputes were created as lies, and the young siblings and Helione spent many days living in a cave. Helione may have a claim to the throne of the capitol, Sheln.